


Protection

by Sanalith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanalith/pseuds/Sanalith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape and Dumbledore argue over Harry. </p><p>Prompt: Write a 500 word fic using the words smouldered, aquamarine, yew, irrevocable, and vicissitudes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

“He was within seconds of plunging from his broom!”

   
Dumbledore looked up from his desk.“We knew there would be complications__”

   
“He could have died!”

   
Dumbledore smiled. “Why, Severus, I didn’t know you cared.”

   
Severus Snape rounded on the headmaster. His eyes smouldered like hot coals and his voice was sharp. “You know perfectly well how I feel about the little twit. Nevertheless, I made a vow and I intend to keep it!”

   
“You don’t know how pleased I am to hear you say that,” Dumbledore replied seriously. “I agree that matters are proceeding faster than I anticipated, but that changes nothing.”

   
“So you intend to…what?” Snape sneered. “Sit idly by and wait for someone to strike again? The boy will die!”

   
“He will not die with you watching over him.”

   
Snarling, Snape lashed out with his fist, smashing a hole through a yew cabinet and sending an aquamarine vase shattering to the floor. “Damn it, Dumbledore, I cannot be everywhere at once! The boy disregards rules as easily as his father, even without your interference. This never would have happened if you hadn’t allowed him his own broom! And you know he wanders corridors alone at night, yet you do nothing! He _invites_ trouble, and instead of disciplining him, you encourage it!” His eyes flashed. “I will not protect him from himself, nor from you!”

  
Dumbledore sighed regretfully. Even after so many years, Snape was still an enigma. He hated Harry Potter with a passion, but his decision to protect Lily’s son was irrevocable. Through all the vicissitudes of the past ten years, he’d never once questioned his duty. He would castigate Harry in public, but from the shadows he would protect the boy with his dying breath.

   
“I never claimed to be perfect,” Dumbledore said quietly, “but like you, I do what I must. You will referee Harry’s next Quidditch match. I doubt our adversary would attempt the same trick twice, but we must be prepared.” The twinkle returned to his eyes. “I will circulate the rumor that you insisted on it. No one will doubt your desire to ensure Gryffindor does not win this match.”

   
Snape inclined his head ironically. “As you command, Headmaster.”

   
With that, he turned and swept toward the door. Before exiting, he paused and glanced over his shoulder. “Protecting Potter in a crowded stadium is not the true issue. When the Dark Lord strikes, he will be silent and the boy will be alone. What will you do then?”

   
“What I have always done,” Dumbledore replied simply. “Trust that in the end, we shall prevail, because the alternative is unthinkable.”

   
Snape’s lip twitched, but he merely nodded and walked away.

   
Alone, Dumbledore dropped his head into his hands. Despite his show of confidence, he had no idea how these next seven years would play out. He only knew that, one way or another, he and Severus had to keep Harry alive and strong.

   
At least until it was time for him to die.


End file.
